Wicked Game
by Violet26
Summary: First story in the To whom it may concern series. From the moment the young Black heir got placed into Gryffindor James Potter was determined not to like him and he was ready to do whatever necessary to get the boy out of his dormitory.


Wicked Game: James Potter (prongs) (first year)

What better day than the day I, James Potter, climbed abroad the train right from platform 9 ¾. Since my arrival here at Hogwarts I have made it my duty to let the world know the true James Potter story. So, taking the advice of a friend, I am writing down everything that has happened to me since that glorious day that Hogwarts was honored with my presence. For someday I shall be the greatest wizard in the world and everyone will want to read this story. It is only the third week of school here in my first year, but yet I feel you have missed out on a lifetime of memories and I will very humbly recap all.

I was among the first to board the Hogwarts express. It made me sad to leave my younger friends and admirers who all wished me well by cheering "Go James! Go!" as I walked hesitantly on the train, although, looking back on it, maybe they hadn't been shouting well-wishes as much as cheering for me to leave, (jealous of my talents, of course). Though sad, I have a love for adventure and it didn't take me long to find a cabin and eagerly wait for all the passengers. The first to walk in my cabin was a tall lanky lad; too skinny for his own good and such greasy hair it made me question his hygiene. He looked at me crossly and with a harsh voice he announced, "My name is Severus Snape," he extended his bony hand. I reluctantly shook it. "James Potter," I said boldly.

He released my hand and sat down across from me. "I'm going to be a Slytherin," he said with a crooked grin.

"Really," I said trying to ignore the cold air around him.

"It would be disgraceful to be anything but a Slytherin."

"Why?" I questioned him sure I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Because.." he began but was interrupted.

"Hi!" a bubbly voice announced, to my delight. The voice came from a short, chubby lad who looked barely old enough to be on the train. He had a toothy smile with long, bucked front teeth. "Wow!" he said clapping his hands as he stared at me.

I realized then I was using my wand to swish a feather around in the air, "What? You like this." I said as he took his seat next to me and nodded eagerly. "Just a stupid little trick my dad taught me."

"It's great!" He responded and I couldn't help but laugh at his childish pleasure.

"My…" the boy stuttered, "names Peter."

"James," I said as I put away my wand and extended my hand. He grabbed it with both his hands and shook quite eagerly. "Master James!"

I smiled at him and was about to tell him he didn't have to be that formal but changed my mind when I thought about it. It didn't seem right to deny him the right to a proper master and me the right to yet another admirer.

"Can," Peter stumbled, "can you do anything else?"

"No!" Severus spoke coldly, "He can not. It is against the rules to do magic on this train without supervision of an adult."

"Who," I looked at him bitterly, "died and made you the Minister of Magic? He only wants to see a bit of magic. I won't do anything big."

"Rules, are made for a reason and if you break them I will be forced to tell."

"Tell," I laughed loudly, "are you going to tattle like some little sniveling five-year old if I use my wand and do something like this!" I then flicked my wand and made a butterfly appear for Peter's amusement. Peter rewarded me with a clap of delight and Severus quickly got out of his seat. He looked furious. Without a word he rushed through the cabin doors. "Miss Higgins," I heard him shout down the hall for the prefect that was responsible for looking after the first years in this section of the train.

Peter and I looked at each other and laughed. "I think," I said clearing my voice, "I'll call him Snivellus from here on."

Nothing too interesting happened the rest of the train ride. Snivellus never returned to our cabin and I was left to entertain Peter, which suited me just fine.

After we finally reached Hogwarts we waited in the Great Hall to be sorted. The first one to be sorted was Sirius Black. The Blacks were a popular wizarding family in the magical world. It was not a surprise to see the tall, dark-haired, typical Black family member, walk up and approach the chair to be sorted.

The loud crowded room went silent as the hat that was placed on the boys' head uttered one word. The long famous line of pure blood Slytherins had been broken the second the word "Gryffindor" came from the mouth of the dusty old sorting hat. I felt my mouth drop as I watched the boy join the table of Gryffindor. As I glanced back at him I noticed a look of shock, maybe a bit of shame appear on his face but there was something else there, a small smirk on the boys' face made it seem as if he was happy too.

I turned my head away when my name was called. Proudly, I stood in front of the crowd and smiled from ear to ear when I too was placed in the house of noble Gryffindor. As if I was really surprised, after all, a person with my fine qualities would expect no less than the noblest of houses.

Finally the sorting was over and the meal began. I ate my fill and was beyond stuffed when the ceremony finally finished. Our group of first years were herded together and lead by a fifth year prefect who seemed to delight in dictating to use the rules of the school and dorms. After his speech he handed out our assigned rooms.

I found myself in a room with three other lads. My companion from the train Peter, whom I was surprised wasn't assigned to Hufflepuff, was one. The second was a quiet sort. He had ash blonde hair that was in a rough mess thrown over his eyes. His face was scarred and his clothes just hung on him. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin, said nothing else, went to his bed and pulled out a book to read. The last roommate was Sirius Black himself.

I was determined not to like Master Black the second he stepped into our room. He, in my thoughts, did not belong here. I was a true Gryffindor and though some stupid hat said otherwise he was a true Slytherin. At that time, he was at the same level as my new "friend" Snivellus who had indeed gotten his wish and joined the Slytherins.

When Sirius took to his bed near Remus and I to mine, I eyed him in the dark and let one of the most brilliant James Potter plans form in my head. I had to find a way to force him out of this room. There was no way I was going to share a bunk with a Black.

By the third morning I had a plan so brilliant that I surprised myself. Since his arrival at Hogwarts one could easily see that Sirius Black was a favorite of the girls.

Going to classes the first day it was even more obvious. "Sirius," one girl approached him in the hallway, "so glad you are a Gryffindor."

"Sirius," a group of girls approached him outside of Transfiguration, "we're so happy you're in this class with us."

"Sirius," another girl whispered during class, "I'm so lost will you help me?"

I was so sick of the Sirius admiration by the end of Potions I asked to be excused, complaining of a headache. But the daunting admiration didn't stop and it was because of it my mind formed my brilliant plan.

On the third day I rose before the others and waited for Sirius outside of our first class. He came strolling down the hall only one minute before the bell and the giggling girls loyally followed a safe distance behind him.

When he was almost to me, I smiled my best smile and waved ever so slightly. "Hi sexy," I said in a low whisper just loud enough for him and a few of the girls to hear. I then winked at him, turned and walked into the class. Before I took my seat I glanced back just long enough to see the high and mighty Sirius Black turn beat red.

Throughout class I managed to do what I do best. Show off! I enjoyed myself thoroughly. Once during one of my great demonstrations I even crept close enough to whisper in Sirius's ear, "That one was for you, hot stuff." I was expecting the guy to attempt to slug me after that one, but he just brushed me off. Which of course, being the master that I am, it only encouraged me to up the ante a bit. So when it came time to work with partners I attached myself, but to whom else, Sirius. While doing a levitation spell I whispered, "A sweet for my sweet." Then I flicked my wand "Wingardium Leviosa" I said and floating feathers shaped into a heart in front of apparently struck the right nerve, Sirius sunk down in his chair a bit. It also apparently hit the nerve of at least a half-dozen girls in our class and I had to undergo the evil eye and jealous whispers for the rest of the class.

After class Sirius strolled right past me and refused to look me in the eye. I was proud and figured I was at least half way to accomplishing my mission. I didn't have much time to express my "feelings" for Sirius during the rest of the morning classes.

At dinnertime I finally had my chance. He had just gotten his food and was attempting to find a spot to sit down by himself, which wasn't to easy for him, do to the fact that a good chunk of our female population were attempting to get him to sit by them. (I have to remind myself later to do a little research on this matter, it is rather disturbing to me to see HIM get the attention of all the girls, when we all know that it is me that should rightfully have daunting admirers, I mean come on ladies, what is there about me that's not to love, but I stray a little.) Sirius was kind to all, but nicely rejected all their offers and finally seemed to find a seat next to our roommate Remus. For the record; I would have to say Sirius was just making this too easy for me.

"You!" I said loudly as I walked towards Sirius and Remus. (I have to admit now I feel kind of bad for Remus, he was just an innocent who had been a convenient pawn in my game) The room at this point went quiet, everyone wanted to see what I was shouting for. "You!" I said again and pointed towards Remus, "You're trying to still my man!" I should have won an award for my performance, I even pinched myself really hard so some tears started to well up in my eyes.

Remus looked at me as if I'd gone crazy or something and Sirius just stared me down. "I don't believe this!" I said, "I thought we were friends, I thought you knew how much I liked him." Then I turned and marched out of the Great hall. I leaned against the window seal in the hallway. I was very, very proud of my performance. As I expected Sirius didn't take long to find me. He then reacted the way I knew he'd eventually act. He grabbed my shirt collar and pressed me up against the window.

"What gives Potter!?" he looked at me angrily.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said as innocently as I could and as soon as I saw a mob of _Sirius Black groupies_ coming out of the dinning hall to look for him, I added in "Why are you being so cold? I thought you loved me?", then began to "cry" again.

He stared at me blankly and helplessly as the girls pushed him away to comfort and defend me. "Sirius," one girl said, as she wrapped her arm around me. "I'm shocked!"

"Yes," the other said patting me on the back, "you obviously led this poor boy on and now you broke his heart."

"Shame on you Sirius!" a third voice said.

"But I," Sirius tried to defend himself, but his efforts were useless. The girls had been convinced that I was a mere victim of the cruelty of Sirius Black. The rest of the evening played out nicely to my devices. Some girls were consistently giving Sirius lectures about playing games with people's' hearts. Others were giving him cold looks and as cold shoulders.

Soon it was time to turn in and when I laid my head down on my pillow I was sure my plan had so masterfully played out that Sirius would for sure request to be moved. To my surprise, I found out the next morning, he not only did not move but I received the shock of my life.

That day Sirius Black was not late for class as usual, he was five whole minutes early. When I got there he was standing in front of a group of our classmates and when he saw me he smiled slyly. Then he carefully parted the crowd and walked over towards me. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and looked at me with a wicked smile. "Hey hot stuff," he said. Then he, Sirius Black!, planted a big wet kiss straight on my lips. "I was just," he continued, "telling everyone how we kissed and made up. Ain't that right my sweet?"

It was my turn to stare. Normally I would slug a guy for doing what he just did, but I was too stunned to even move. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and my mind didn't even want to register the kiss. I tried to push him away from me, but he held me tight until the band of girls that had surrounded us left. Finally my senses and strength came back to me. I pushed him hard, "Bloody Hell Sirius!"

A big smirk came to his lips. "I'd have to say," he laughed, "nice try Potter, but next time," he wrapped one arm around my shoulder, "I'd suggest trying prank someone who, well, isn't me."

I laughed then. I never thought I would be the back-end of my prank. "I guess I had it coming to me," I admitted. "I just never expected the…"

"What the kiss?," Sirius laughed, "that was mainly for my benefit, after all, you've got nice lips."

I eyed him to make sure he was kidding, then I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I'll try," He said mockingly, then he held out his hand, "Truce"

I knew then I didn't want to have this man on enemy lines. "Friends," I said as I grabbed his hand and we shook.

It took Sirius and I these last two weeks to do damage control. I think we've finally convinced almost everyone we are not a couple nor were we ever. I think poor Pete's still a bit confused but for the rest, lets just say Sirius still has his daunting fans and my admirers are also beginning to grow.

I gained a lot of respect for Sirius Black that day and still have it. In my book anyone who can out prank the master, James Potter, is more that worthy to hold the title Gryffindor.


End file.
